Alien Justice
by Ashleyder1
Summary: The SG1 team finds themselves facing a unique form of Alien justice when Daniel and a temporarily assigned teammember sneak off to study some ruins against Jack's explicit orders. WARNING - CONTAINS SPANKING. DO NOT READ IF THAT OFFENDS.


**Summary: The SG1 team finds themselves facing a unique form of Alien justice when Daniel and a temporarily assigned teammember sneak off to study some ruins against Jack's explicit orders. **

**Author's Note: I had a comuter glitch and lost much of my progress on the next chapter of the story I've been working on. In trying to re-cover what I had lost, I found this drabble from years ago. I never wrote out the whole story...just this one little scene, but I thought I would post it just for fun. **

**Warning: This story contains spanking so PLEASE DO NOT read if this is offensive to you. THIS IS JUST A DRABBLE...basically a single scene in a story that never got written. This is an AU de-aging fic with an OC so skip it if that's not your thing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SG1 nor do I make any money from writing this.**

Simulated Heightened Intelligence Justice Module (SHIJM)

The tiny blond-haired boy faced off angry with the shimmering image before him, caring very little for the fact that the Shijm was some type of advanced computer generated hologram. "That's the most ludicrous proposal I have ever heard! No chance are we agreeing to that!"

Jack had heard enough. More than once he had thought that Daniel could use a good kick in the pants and at this stage of the game a good smack to the rear seemed oh so appropriate for the now downsized Daniel. Before the seeming five-year-old could work himself into a full tantrum Jack scooped the boy up under his arm.

"Actually, Danny, I have no problem whatsoever with the suggestion. Given the number of times you've snuck off and put yourself in danger after being expressly ordered not to, I would say that you more than have this coming." Taking a seat on one of the big steps Jack turned the struggling Daniel over his knee.

"Jack! You can't!" Daniel yelled.

Jack's answer was a firm swat to the squirming bottom, which was covered with nothing other than the long black t-shirt which had once fit the tall archeologist. Though he hadn't found himself in this position for a number of years, Jack realized that it was not unlike riding a bike. Cognizant of Daniel's small form, Jack was cautious. It didn't require much force at all to light a fire in the little backside over his knee. Ten swats had the young Daniel not only crying and apologizing, but promising to be good.

Meanwhile, Darby, backed away slowly watching in awe. Daniel was Jack's best friend. If he was willing to treat the down-sized linguist in such a manner there seemed very little chance he was going to show her any mercy. She didn't think he even liked her all that much. A quiet escape seemed her best option. Of course her current five-year-old mind did not calculate the risk of being so young and on her own on this unknown world.

At this point the real and present danger to her backside outweighed any that she might face elsewhere.

Soundlessly she continued to inch her way backward and away from the center dais and stone stairs. She watched Jack flip the small Daniel back over into his lap, holding and comforting the boy. Gentle hands ran along the small back and soft murmurs could just barely be heard from the military man. Her heart squeezed in her chest at the clear picture of love and security that she saw there. All of the "if only's" in her life seemed to come crashing back into her consciousness and she turned to make a more hasty retreat.

When she turned, however she ran straight into a solid mass covered in camouflage pants. While most everyone's attention had been focused on the drama between Jack and the newly de-aged Daniel, Tealc had kept an unswerving eye on the younger linguist. Darby looked up – way up - into the stern visage of the Jaffa who had folded his arms and lifted one eyebrow at her accusingly.

The Shijm shifted focus to the female offender now firmly in the Jaffa's hold. "It looks as if this young one thought to escape your attention, Colonel," it remarked.

"Ya think?" Jack's eyes caught the blue/green orbs and the girl in Tealc's arms swallowed hard. Giving the young Daniel one final hug, O'Neil passed the contrite archeologist to Sam. "Well, now that's just not very likely."

"But, but Colonel, I, I'm, I'm only on temporary assignment to SG-1 you, you can't," she squeaked, wishing she could keep her voice from sounding so tiny and so scared.

"Oh really?" O'Neil responded standing to take the squirming child from the large Jaffa.

"Wait," the Shijm stated. "First the female needs to confess her wrong-doings."

"Didn't we cover that earlier?" Jack demanded irritably. Though he did not disagree with the ghostly comupter generated figure that the two scienteists deserved to be disciplined for tresspassing and disturbing the ruins as well as disobeying his orders, he was not thrilled that two of his team members had been physically regressed.

"Not entirely. Both offenders were in the midst of wrong-doing and scans indicated both would benefit from re-parenting, but there were idiosyncrasies for each. You have more history with the male. You are familiar with his poor choices and lapses in judgment. Less so with the female. Scans indicated a string of transgressions for which she should confess so that you are more aware of her tendencies and can effectively re-parent."

"Really?" Jack cocked his head to the side and once again took a seat on the big stone stair. "Front and center, Taylor," Jack stated in his most authoritative military voice waving for Tealc to release the girl who moved miserably to the spot in front of the Colonel. She glared at the translucent image of the Shijm. "If I tell them do I still have to, to, uh you know?"

"That will be entirely up to Colonel O'Neil," the tinny voice replied.

"Great," she stated almost under her breath while studying her toes. O'Neil caught her chin with his hand and lifted it.

"Start talking, squirt."

With a heavy sigh and an eye roll, Darby started to confess, hoping beyond hope to find leniency. "Well, the second mission, when Daniel had been hurt and I was filling in, I, I snuck out of bed to study the stone pillar after you told me to leave it. But I was safe the whole time. I brought my side arm and I secured the perimeter."

Jack's eyes hardened.

Biting her lip the now VERY young scientist sighed and continued recounting the few times she had snuck off and/or disobeyed the Colonel's orders and not been caught. She made a point of including all the safety measures that she had taken and of pointing out that no one was in any danger other than herself. For good measure she threw in that obviously there was no real danger as nothing had come of the incidents. To her consternation, the more she talked the tighter Jack's jaw seemed to get.

"As you can see Colonel, this one has the same lack of self-preservation as the male, almost to the point of distain for her own being. Additionally she seems to believe that the end results of her actions justify whatever means she requires to that end. She also does not seem to believe any wrong has occurred unless her actions are noted by another in authority. Such belief structures are mal-adaptive and can cause an individual to have extreme difficulties functioning within a structured society."

"Will you shut the Fuck up!" Darby yelled, stamping her small bare foot for emphasis. Her further comments for the Shijm were interrupted by the firm swat to her rear.

"Watch your mouth," Jack growled, "You are in no position to be mouthing off, little girl."

"I'm NOT a little girl! I'm a scientist, a linguist, and an archeologist!"

Jack nodded, "You are all of those things, AND a very naughty little girl in need of a little old-fashion discipline," he stated as he picked her up and positioned her over his knee, ignoring her struggles. With the first swat, she became completely still and the second brought an unearthly keen from the child. As with Daniel it took very little to reduce the de-aged scientist to tears and apologies. Once finished, Jack flipped Darby over in his lap and let her cry herself out into his chest, one arm wrapped protectively around her and the other cradling her head. Sobs gave way to sniffles and soon the girl was completely still. Looking down in surprise, Jack realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Jack looked up at the Shijm, "So, they've both been punished. They're sorry and will think twice before misbehaving again. How soon can you have them back to normal?"

The shimmering form shook it's head. "Re-parenting takes time Colonel. No matter how sincere the remorse, one instance of discipline is unlikely to curb maladaptive behaviors. Even if this were not the case, it would be unsafe to return them to their adult forms so soon. The shock to their systems could result in death. In one revolution of this planet around its suns, they can be reassessed. If their maladaptive behaviors have been curbed and their young bodies can withstand the trauma, they can then be returned to their adult forms."

A small groan, sounding far more like a whine escaped the small linguist in Carter's arms. "No, no, no, no," Daniel muttered shaking his head.

"A year?" Jack demanded. "You can't put them back for a year?"

"Eighteen months," the small blond boy quietly corrected the older man. "Revolution around this planet's suns will take eighteen of our months. Jack! I can't stay like this for a year and a half!"

Shifting his hold on the tiny blond sleeping in his arms to one side, Jack stepped forward to lay a comforting hand on the child. "It's going to be okay, Danny."

"Okay?" the voice cracked and tears re-formed in the big blue eyes. "How is this going to be okay?"

Using his free arm to take the small boy from Sam, Jack tried to comfort the distraught Daniel. "Hey, buddy, we've come through worse than this. I'll take care of you. We're gonna be alright."

"But the team. Your work," Danny couldn't seem to put together a complete sentence as he burrowed into Jack's shoulder.

"We'll work it out, Danny. I promise."

"We will all help, Daniel Jackson," Tealc stated gravely.

"Of course we will," Sam added unable to keep herself from thinking how adorable it was to see Jack holding the two de-aged blonds in his arms.

"Your return will be anticipated in one revolution," the artificial voice stated flatly and with that the transparent figure disappeared.

"Guess it's time to go home," Jack stated with a shake of his head.

**FINI**


End file.
